


A Kid Who Needs To Play

by writermouse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Shuichi and Kaito take a break from working on a school project to take Kokichi to the park. They take turns pushing him on the swings.





	A Kid Who Needs To Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for someone on tumblr who was upset about the lack to saioumota fluff.

“Kaiiiito,” Kokichi whined, “You’re an idiot and your hair looks dumb.” He kicked the back of Kaito’s desk chair from his place on the bed.

“Good thing I know you’re a liar,” Kaito laughed, closing his textbook and spinning the chair around to face him, “or that might hurt my feelings. But I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” He suspected that Kokichi was feeling ignored since him and Shuichi had been working on their school project for a while. “Time for a break, sidekick,” he reached over and patted Shuichi’s shoulder.

“Oh, alright,” Shuichi smiled, closing his notebook. He pushed the folding chair away from the side of Kaito’s desk and stood up, “What are we doing for our break?” Kaito’s declared breaks usually involved snacks, exercise, or some sort of relaxing activity.

“Well, I’m not sure,” Kaito said thoughtfully, “But I think we need to entertain our Kokichi or he’ll start running off and getting into trouble.”

“Hey!” Kokichi playfully kicked Kaito’s shin, “I never get into trouble!” He kept an offended expression for a few seconds, then laughed, “That’s a lie! Yeah, I’m getting borrrrrred. Definitely planning how to set the school on fire! Nee-heehee!”

Shuichi looked alarmed at the prospect, but Kaito just laughed and stood up to pull Kokichi into a hug, “It’s my job, as the hero, to keep you in line and out of mischief,” he chuckled, ruffling Kokichi’s hair, “so…” he paused before coming up with a suggestion, “Let’s go to the park!”

“The park?” Kokichi looked incredulously up at him, “I’m not a puppy that needs a walk…”

“No,” Shuichi smiled, reaching to join the hug, “You’re a kid who needs to play.” Kokichi always made much more sense if one considered him a rather intelligent child who was prone to acting out when bored or upset.

“That’s right,” Kaito grabbed his room key and ushered the two smaller boys out of his dorm in front of him, “Plus, some training will be good for me and my sidekick. Let’s take turns pushing you on the swings, Kokichi.”

“Alright, Momo-chan,” Kokichi giggled, pushing his way between them so he could walk in the middle and hold both of their hands. “Let’s go!” He began skipping down the hallway, swinging their arms dramatically.

“Wait up!” Shuichi laughed, using his non occupied hand to grab for his hat and secure it as he was pulled along.

Kaito lengthened his stride to keep up with minimal effort, having a large height advantage was often helpful in dealing with Kokichi.

The trio made their way to the local park without incident, not for lack of trying on Kokichi’s part. He pulled ahead at every opportunity and had a comment about everything, but was settled with more attention.

They finally arrived at the swing set and Kokichi dropped their hands, running up to leap onto a swing.

“If you want to swing too, I can push both of you,” Kaito offered, smiling at Shuichi.

“Nah,” Shuichi shook his head, “let’s take turns with him.” Some other time he might enjoy it, but he wasn’t in as much of a playful mood.

“Push me! Push me!” Kokichi shouted, kicking his feet impatiently. He loved how bratty he could get away with acting with them. They would both firmly remind him to stop if he crossed any important lines, but they were never bothered before then.

Kaito stepped forward and grasped the seat of the swing, then began walking backwards, raising the swing higher and higher as he went.

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Kokichi grinned, his eyes going starry in excitement. He loved when Kaito was the one to start him on the swings because he was tallest and gave the biggest push to begin with.

Once he could only just reach the swing and Kokichi was wriggling far above his head, he shoved the swing forward as hard as he could.

Kokichi sailed through the air in a large arc, laughing in delight as he did so. His playful nature was something he played up to perform, but it was based in actual enjoyment, and playing like this brought it out to the fullest.

When he swung back, Kaito gave the swing another firm push, letting him go higher and higher.

Shuichi watched them with a fond smile, snapping a few photos on his cellphone. He loved the innocent happiness on Kokichi’s face, and the playful determination on Kaito’s as he challenged himself to push him even higher. He hadn’t been lying, it was a decent work out.

Eventually he stepped back, breathing a bit hard, “You’re turn, sidekick,” he sat down against the leg of the swing set.

“You got it, Kaito,” Shuichi took his place, pushing Kokichi on the swing.

“Yay! It’s Shuichi-chan now!” Kokichi giggled, looking back to grin at him, “I like when you have your hands on me!”

Shuichi blushed at the intended meaning, “Kokichi!” He pushed the swing again, ducking his head to try to hide the embarrassment.

“You’re too easy, Shuichi-chan,” Kokichi giggled again, “You’re cute when you blush though.”

“You got that right,” Kaito smiled up at them, “He’s adorable when he blushes.”

“Hey! Don’t team up on me!” Shuichi objected, cheeks burning more intensely.

“Sorry, sidekick,” Kaito shrugged, “Even liars are right sometimes.”

Shuichi continued pushing Kokichi and didn’t say anything more. It was embarrassing, but also reassuring, when his boyfriends complimented him so directly.

“Kokichi!” Kaito shouted, drawing Shuichi’s attention back from his thoughts. Kokichi had leapt out of the swing at nearly its highest point and was sailing through the air an alarming distance from it.

He landed heavily on the grass, staining the knees of his white pants. Kaito was at his side in a flash, looking him over for injuries.

“That’s too high,” Kaito fussed, frowning when he noticed how Kokichi stood up, favoring one ankle, “You’re not supposed to do that!”

“It’s okay! I’m fine!” Kokichi grinned, but his smile was a bit wobbly, “That’s a lie! My ankle is throbbing!” His voice wasn’t any less cheerful, but Kaito could see it was serious.

He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Kokichi, then scooped him up to carry. “Let’s get you back to my room. We’ll get you some ice and you can watch TV while Shuichi and me finish the project.”

“Oooh,” Kokichi grinned, nuzzling a bit into Kaito’s shoulder, “Sounds like fun!”

“Be careful with you,” Shuichi added as they started back, “You’re important to us.”


End file.
